Panda Hero: Atrevete a ser tu mismo
by vale.sukino
Summary: año 2093 tras una guerra una ciudad queda atrapada dentras de un gran muro el cual le prohíbe todo tipo de libertad, incluso de expreccion. Pero esto esta a punto de llegar a su fin con la aparicion de "unos nuevos criminales" que se atrevieron a desafiar las normas de la sociedad, evitando a su vez que los últimos sectores verdes y de luz dentro del muro desaparezcan. Pandahero!


holi

Espero que les guste mi historia (mi propia versión de panda hero).

Este capitulo sera cortito ya que es mi "piloto" por así decirlo, si noto que no tuvo muchos fanes no subiré el resto de la historia ya que no valdrá la pena, suerte y disfruten !

PROLOGO

Año 2083. Una guerra había destruido innumerables ciudades, la gente enloquecía, estaba resignada a lo que sea que fuese a pasar, estaban preparados para morir. Pero una persona asumió el cargo de las tres últimas ciudades de un mismo continente, y las unió en una sola, llamada "DISTRITO E.R"(Entre Redes). El líder auto proclamado, lleno de ambición y dinero prometió que todos vivirían felices y en paz si acataban todas sus órdenes, y así fue como lo hicieron, comenzaron a implementarse más edificios y un gran muro con guardias que rodeaba la ciudad para que ningún invasor de otras ciudades logara entrar.

Y lo prometido fue cumplido, la guerra termino victoriosa y las ciudades o más bien El distrito E.R estaban a salvo.

Con el tiempo la ciudad comenzó a crecer de tal modo que los edificios hacían que la luz del sol no llegara a algunos puntos de la ciudad, el gran muro ya no era un escudo de protección de invasores, si no que se convirtió en la jaula de los habitantes, el color y las sonrisas comenzaron a perderse.. No había forma de escapar y la ley dijo "Todo hombre que intente interponerse, vistiendo de manera inusual, rayando paredes, o siendo sorprendido en un acto de interrupción al orden será castigado con pena de muerte"

EL HEROE

Año 2093.

La ciudad estaba agitada y la gente se dirigía a sus trabajos como un montón de robots.

"estación central. Permita bajar antes de subir, muchas gracias" sonaba la vocecilla del metro indicando la estación.

La gente con traje y uniformes opacos caminaban en la misma dirección hacia la salida, al igual que todos los días. Entre aquella multitud de caras sin sonrisa un joven, que no pasaba los 25 años, de cabello rubio con mechas azules, una chaqueta negra con alas de ángel y un pantalón blanco con cadenas se atrevía a soñar entre tanta gente de pie y cordura.

El chico miro al cielo y se dijo así mismo, "lo lograremos", con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- hijo ya me voy a trabajar, apresúrate o llegaras tarde al colegio

\- ya…- respondió un niño con la mirada clavada en la nueva noticia que daba vuelta en internet. "el héroe panda a vuelto a atacar. La construcción del nuevo centro comercial tendrá un retraso aproximado de 3 meses por la interrupción de este "héroe panda" quien averió las maquinas excavadoras en la noche del pasado sábado. Dejando su marca con un espray en cada una de ellas con el símbolo de una cara de panda, las autoridades aun no logran descubrir la identidad de este criminal. Lo mas extraño de este misterioso evento fue que las cámaras de seguridad no captaran a ningún hombre entrar o salir del lugar. Y las maquinas se encontraban cubiertas por plantas o atrapadas en profundos agujeros que no estaban antes de la construcción del lugar. Las autoridades seguirán analizando este fenómeno".- que extraño. Pero me alegró, de esta manera se impedirá que la ciudad se siga expandiendo, aparte de que en ese sector es uno de los pocos sectores verdes que están quedando.

El joven tomo su mochila y se dirigió al metro para ir a la escuela, al igual que todas las mañanas. Las calles estaban agitadas como de costumbre y los edificios impedían que el sol entrara en algunos callejones, el caminaba tranquilo, no tenía prisa, a pesar de que solo faltaran un par de minutos para comenzar las clases, a él nada le importaba.

\- ¡Cuidado!- se escucho desde la cima de un edificio, la gente se asusto y comenzó a correr. Cuando el niño miro hacia arriba una viga de construcción estaba a punto de caer sobre él, el susto fue tal que sus pies se quedaron anclados al suelo y no hizo más que tropezarse y quedar con la vista clavada en aquellas vigas que se aproximaban. – este es mi fin- dijo el niño hacia sus adentro apretando muy fuerte sus ojos, pero nada paso, todos estaba en silencio, abrió los ojos y la viga estaba a tres centímetros de su cabeza pegada en el espacio, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido

\- ¡vamos!- oyó una voz detrás del, al mismo tiempo que un joven lo tomaba del brazo para sacarlo de aquel aprieto. Cuando ambos se encontraron fuera de peligro dentro de un callejón cercano la viga callo y la gente continuo con sus gritos.

\- que fue eso, el…. el tiempo… se detuvo…- pronuncio el niño hacia su salvador sentado en el suelo con el corazón en la garganta

\- adiós – dijo su salvador con voz cortante, lanzándole una mirada con un ojo blanco

\- no, espera- reacciono el niño agarrándolo de su chaqueta con alas de ángel, su salvador dio la vuelta y lo miro con una mirada tan seria que daba la impresión de que ningún alma habitaba dentro de ese cuerpo – bueno yo … quería darte las gracias y…

\- no me des las gracias a mi, dáselas a la persona que se sacrifico por ti

\- ¿Qué?

\- no puedes cambiar el futuro, pero si puedes cambiar a quien le su sedaran los hechos. Tú no moriste pero alguien más lo hizo por ti, yo solo ayude a que la voluntad de aquella persona por morir se cumpliera, pero a cambio tu viviste - insinuó el joven zafándose del agarre de aquel niño

\- espera.. , ¿Quién eres?- dijo el niño con vos tímida pero decidida

\- no soy nadie, o tal vez lo sea todo. Llámame Axel – le respondió al niño mirando al cielo con aire de victoria- y tu ¿Quién eres?

\- soy estudiante de secundaria, me llamo Lionel, pero me dicen Lio

\- hasta pronto – dijo cortante su salvador mientras se alejaba

Lio se dirigió a clases y se quedo callado todo el día, pensando cómo es que aquel chico detuvo el tiempo y como es que sabía tanto sobre la vida y la muerte. Pero sus pensamientos fueron más allá de lo científico y dejo de lado aquellas interrogantes y comenzó a preguntarse que era aquel sentimiento de valor y valentía que irradiaba aquel joven; ¿Qué hay detrás del muro?, ¿Por qué aquel joven no le tenía miedo a las reglas de la ciudad?,¿ Acaso no temía morir?

Al salir de clases camino por los mismo callejones, con la esperanza de encontrar de nuevo a tal joven que tanto resaltaba entre la sociedad por su singular forma de vestir, pero a la vez era ignorado por no seguir con las normas que esta establecía. De alguna manera su salvador lo dejo impresionado, no por su acto de valentía, si no por su forma de atreverse a ser diferente al resto.

Lio saco unos espray de colores flúor que siempre llevaba consigo, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ocuparlos, miro para ambos lados del callejón, y asustado por la "maldad" que estaba punto de hacer pero decidido a dejar la marca de lo que aquel joven había dejando en el estampada en la pared de aquel callejón donde ocurrió su inoportuno encuentro. Con pulso firme y decidido escribió con letras grandes, gruesas y coloridas en la apagada pared "atrévete a soñar entre tanta gente de pie, atrévete a ser tu mismo", y debajo de este con un plumón y letra manuscrita escribió "Acción poética".

Lio se dirigió a su casa, pero esta vez llevaba una mirada confiada y llena de valor. Se sentía dispuesto a intentar cambiar, a ser como el realmente desea ser, pensaba desafiar las normas. Pero él no sabía a lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar…

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les allá gustado, bueno pues la historia esta recién comenzando...

Capítulos nuevos los domingos !


End file.
